Miss Challange
by Puppets-Dream
Summary: Len's a playboy that has every single girl at his school wrapped around his pinky. When he notices that one girl isn't giving into his charm, what will he do?


**Hello everyone! Serine here again. **

**This is another LenxOC story, as you should already know. And, I am going to add that some of the sentences are not mine. Anyway, this is about a playboy who wants a challenge, and gets one. Hope you enjoy! XD **

~11:45 P.M~

Len POV

_Kagaku no genkai o koete  
Watashi wa kitan da yo  
Negi wa tsuite nai kedo-_

I yawned and looked at the clock. Getting up, I rubbed my head and grabbed my cellphone before it caused unnecessary noises.

"Hello?"

"Len?" It was Hana, a beauty with long black hair and striking green eyes. She was one of my one night-stands. I kept my voice quiet so that no one could here me while I got ready to answer all of the questions she would dish out at me..

"Yes?"

"Yesterday, where were you and who were you with?" She asked. It was way too early and I was kind of tired, but I loved it when those girls would ask those kind of questions. My smirk grew even bigger as I searched my mind for the right excuse.

"I was helping out at the house, you know?" I said, boring excuse, but whatever. Even though it was a lame one, she bought into it easily.

"So, you weren't with anyone else?" She asked, her tone changing. Then, in a sudden change of subject, she said, "Did you have fun last night?"

"Only with you, honey." I shot that witty comment in a suggestive voice and I knew she would drop that subject in a second. And, what do you know, she does!

"Well, if you were at your house yesterday...." I heard her start, but instead she made some kind of noise and started to talk in a hurried tone. "I have to go! My mom's coming. See you soon?"

"Sure." _Click._

"Man, this is way too easy." I whispered, smiling with triumph. I have so much fun using these girls. Sometimes it was so easy, I didn't have to do anything to do what I wanted to do. They would practically invite me into them without any hesitation.

And, most of them were the upperclassmen at my school. They practically begged me to, so much that it made me want to roll on the floor laughing. And, being the gentleman I am, I always accept. But I always end up being the one to break things up before it got serious.

To me, every single one of them looks the same to me either way. Sure, some of them might be prettier than the others, but in the inside they're all totally the same. They want boys to provide every single need they wanted. They want boys to treat them like they're more special than the other girls that walk past. They want boys to have sex with them.

And, they didn't satisfy me. And who would want to be tired down by one person, anyway?

"Who was that?" I heard another ask from behind me while I closed my phone. I smiled as I felt hands slither from my shoulders and rest on my chest. Oh, did I mention that I was at another girls' house?

Yep, it's totally easy.

"Oh, just my mom." I said, while one red-painted nail came up and started to tease my hair.

"Oh?" She asked, her voice low and her lips next to my ear. "She sounded much younger....."

_Time for this to get started....._I turned around to see that the girl was ready to go. Her brown hair was down and she was wearing a short lacy victoria secret dress, think I've seen that about ten times.

I cupped my hands around her neck softly and pulled her head to mine until my lips were to her ear. Then, I whispered softly, "It's just you I want...."

End

-7:05 A.M-

Len sat on the bench, waiting for the 7:15 train to come. He was still tired from his late night fiasco, and it was a school night, too.

"Boo!"

He turned his head and noticed that the familiar short-haired brunette he spent the night with was sitting next to him on the bench.

"You left so early this morning, I thought it was just a dream. Why?" She asked, looking up at him with puppy-dog brown eyes.

"I had to leave early so your parents wouldn't catch me you," he replied coolly. "And, you told me that your parents weren't home....?"

"I didn't mean to lie to you." She said, putting her hand to his cheek and holding his face. She leaned in. "But I wanted it so badly."

"Whatever......" He said, looking into her brown eyes coolly.

"And now, I think you know that...." She leaned in even more, "I'm all yours."

He rolled his eyes and let out a deep breath, keeping a straight face in the process. Inside, though, he was grinning. He'd already reeled her in in just one night, like all the rest of them. Sooner than he expected, too. Now he had to get rid of her.

Sure, he could wait until another girl comes and then cling to her, but that would make the brunette think that he's actually making a commitment.

He wanted a girl who could take day's, even weeks to get into his spell. He wanted someone who was as cute as the girl sitting next to him, but with more flare and not so easy. Then, as if god had blessed him, came......

_Clank! Thunk!_

Len turned his head to see a girl riding something down the platform, weaving and dodging people in her way. Huffing and gasping for air, she hopped off her skateboard and swiped her forehead, moving some of her hair off of it. Making a relieved noise, she stood there for a bit before quieting her breath.

She looked like she just got out of bed. Her cheeks were pink from the cold autumn air, dirt on her knee's, and that odd black ribbon that was supposedly supposed to tie into a bow was dangling on a strand of her blonde hair.… Judging by her uniform, she attended the same school as his. And judging by her legs, she appeared to be a virgin…

She looked at her wrist and sighed in relief, sitting on a bench next to her to wait for the train as well.

"Len?"

This brunette was asking for more, but he seemed to be more interested with this weirdly-dressed girl.

"Len?!"

"What?" he asked as he continued to stare at the girl.

She looked from him to the skater girl and then back at him.

"Who are you looking at? I'm all yours, right?"

"Yeah...."

Desperate, wasn't she?

He needed to shut her up. So, he put one hand on her hip and one on her cheek, leaning forward and whispering, "You're all mine."

~END~

**Okay, well this is the first chapter.**

**Please read and review. **

**Cya~!**

**Serine**


End file.
